Zerrissen
by FlyingOwl
Summary: Hermines Eltern kommen bei einem Anschlag ums Leben, der eigentlich ihr galt und niemand kann Hermine trösten. ODER? [HGRW] 4. Chapter neu!
1. Gejagt

"Ich hoffe, du hast schöne Ferien. Grüße an Ron!  
Alles Liebe, Hermine"

Sie blies sacht über das Papier, um die noch glitzernde Tinte zum Trocknen zu bringen. Dann faltete sie das Pergament zusammen und übergab es der weißen Schneeeule, die neben ihr saß. Diese breitete die Flügel aus, ließ sich kurz den Kopf kraulen und flog dann durch das offene Fenster davon. Hermine blickte ihr nach, bis ein Klopfen an der Haustür sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.  
Sie hörte die schweren Schritte ihres Vaters, der die Tür öffnete und den Gast (die Gäste?) hereinbat. Von Neugier getrieben schloss sie das Fenster, löschte das Licht in ihrem Zimmer und schlich über die ausladende Treppe in die Halle des großen Hauses.  
Die Stimmen ihrer Eltern drangen aus dem Nebenzimmer und manchmal war ein Lachen zu hören. Ihre Eltern mussten den Gast – es war nur einer, Hermine hörte ihn leise sprechen – gut kennen.  
Sie zügelte den Wunsch, zu erfahren, wer der fremde Mann war und stieg die Treppe wieder hinauf. Ihr Blick viel auf die große Standuhr am Treppenabsatz. Es war spät und sie war müde. Sie würde schlafen gehen. Hermine gähnte laut und öffnete ihre Zimmertür, als sie die Stille im Haus bemerkte. Die ganze Zeit war das Gespräch der Erwachsenen schemenhaft zu hören gewesen, doch jetzt hörte Hermine nur das leise Heulen des Windes, der um das Haus strich.  
Sie drehte sich um und ging erneut die Treppe hinunter, unfähig, ihre Neugier zu zügeln.  
Sie hörte eine männliche Stimme, die etwas schrie, dann einen hohen, spitzen Schrei voller Panik. Etwas stieß gegen die Tür des Zimmers. Ein erneuter Schrei. Ein Blitzen, das durch den Spalt unter der Tür schien und ein leises Lachen. Dann – Stille. Lange Stille.  
Hermine saß zitternd auf der untersten Treppenstufe. Sie hatte Angst, in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, weil sie nicht wusste, was mit ihren Eltern passiert war. Und sie hatte Angst, die Tür zu öffnen, denn sie wollte nicht sehen, was der Fremde angerichtet hatte. Er war immer noch in dem Zimmer, sie konnte seine Schritte hören. Gleichmäßige, ruhige Schritte, die ihre Panik verhöhnten.  
Und dann flog die Tür auf und der Fremde trat heraus. Hermine sah zwei undeutliche Schemen auf dem Teppich liegen. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte, ihren Schrei zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihr nicht.  
Der Kopf des Mannes ruckte herum und seine Augen richteten sich auf sie. Ein Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel. Ein spöttisches, grausames Lächeln.  
Hermine presste die zitternden Hände ineinander und starrte mit großen Augen den Mann an. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie sah, wie seine rechte Hand unauffällig in die Manteltasche glitt. Er ließ sie keinen Moment aus den Augen. Wahnsinnige Gedanken flackerten in ihrem Kopf auf und verschwanden wieder. Einer blieb.  
Warum sollte sie es nicht tun? Wenn sie an ihm vorbeilief, hatte er genug Zeit, den Zauberstab zu ziehen. Aber andererseits – ihre Eltern waren tot. Was machte es, wenn sie auch starb? Jetzt, auf der Stelle? Und früher oder später würde er sie sowieso töten. Warum also sollte sie es nicht versuchen?  
Sie spannte sich an. Da sie aus Gewohnheit den schweren Hogwarts - Umhang trug, bemerkte er es nicht.  
Nebel umfing ihre Gedanken und sie hörte nur noch ein „Tu es!"  
Sie sprang auf, rannte an ihm vorbei, öffnete die Haustür und lief. Rannte. Um ihr Leben. Der perplexe Mann stand nur da. Eine Sekunde. Zwei Sekunden. Dann schnellte er herum und rannte ihr nach.  
Hermine kannte den Weg nach London. Sie hatte keinen anderen Gedanken mehr. Sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern tot waren, aber sie war nicht bereit, es zu akzeptieren. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte, aber sie weigerte sich, sich einfach so töten zu lassen. Sie rannte und rannte und rannte. Schweiß lief über ihren Rücken, ihre Knie zitterten und ihre Haare hingen wirr in ihr Gesicht, klebten an ihrem Hals. Sie keuchte und es fiel ihr schwer, so unendlich schwer, weiterzuatmen und dem Mann hinter ihr, wer immer er auch war, davonzulaufen. Sie hörte ein Schnaufen und eine Stimme keuchte irgendetwas. Sie duckte sich instinktiv und ein grünes Leuchten schoss über ihren Kopf davon. Sie rang nach Luft und versuchte verzweifelt, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Die Welt drehte sich um sie und schwarze Flecken tanzten vor ihren Augen. Sie hörte seine Schritte und sah, wie sich zwei Stiefel neben ihrem Kopf in den Boden gruben.  
Das Dunkel griff mit feingliedrigen Händen nach ihr und alles verlor sich in Bedeutungslosigkeit.

* * *

So, das war der Anfang. Und sobald wir ein paar nette Reviews bekommen, schreiben wir auch weiter! lol  
Liebe Grüße,FlyingOwl


	2. Risiken eines Kopfgeldjägers

‚, Ich bin ein Genie. Ein riesengroßes Genie. Der Lord wird mich mit Gold, Geld, Schätzen und allem was sich ein Mann wünscht belohnen. Mit allem…"  
Er ging durch eine dunkle Gasse. Kalt. Nass. Eng.  
Der Vollmond standhoch am Himmel. Sein Blick wirrte umher, doch er sah nichts außer kahlen Steinmauern. Er hörte etwas. Ein leises Krächzen. Am Ende der verregneten Straße flackerte ein Licht auf. „Er ist da. Er ist gekommen, um mich zu belohnen."  
Selbstsicher lächelnd betrat er eine Tür.  
Angst. Unbestimmte Angst.  
Er sah sich um. Wieso fürchtete er sich so? Es würde alles gut gehen.  
Er blickte hinauf zur Decke, dann wieder hinab zum Boden. Es war kahl und kalt. Einsam.  
Das einzige Licht im Raum kam von einer kleinen Kerze mitten in dem großen, schwarzen Zimmer.  
„_Komm zu mir._" Die krächzend hohe, beängstigende Stimme hallte durch den Raum.  
Sie kam aus der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers.  
Ja, dort saß er, er, der von allen gefürchtet wurde.  
„_Komm zu mir."  
_Die Stimme drängte ihn, sie schallte bis in seine Seele.  
Er zitterte.  
„Ja Meister, mein Lord, ich komme."  
Er schlich zu ihm. Er hatte Angst.  
Große Angst.  
Voldemort saß auf einem riesigen, mit Gold und Silber verziertem Thron.  
„_Komm zu mir und berichte. Hast du sie getötet?"  
_„Ja Herr, ich tötete sie." Seine Hände zitterten.  
Zum ersten Mal sah er das Gesicht seines Herrn. Es zerriss ihn innerlich.  
Die pure Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Voldemorts Mundwinkel regten sich, lachte er etwa? Lachte er ihn aus?  
„_Du fürchtest mich. Du fürchtest mich sogar sehr. Ich merke es. __Ich spüre wie das Blut in deinen Adern gefriert, wenn ich rede, __wie schnell dein Herz schlägt, wenn du mich ansiehst. __All das fühle ich."  
_Ein leises, krächzendes Lachen ertönte im Raum.  
„Lord, ich, ich." Er bekam kein Wort heraus.  
Es stimmt dachte er ich fürchte ihn mehr als den Tod.  
„_Wieso fürchtest du mich? Hast du etwa deine Aufgabe nicht richtig erledigt?"  
_„Doch Meister, dass habe ich. Ich habe die zwei Erwachsenen getötet."  
Voldemort stockte.  
_Was sagte er, dieErwachsenen?  
_Voldemorts beängstigende Stimme erfüllte den Raum:  
„_Diezwei Erwachsenen sagst du? Ich will wissen was mit dem Kind ist! Sag, hast du __das Mädchen getötet?"  
_Der Kopfgeldjäger sah Voldemort verwundert an  
„Nein, dass Mädchen nicht. Sie konnte fliehen."  
Voldemorts Gesichtsmuskeln verzerrten sich.  
„_Du Narr! Du solltest das Mädchen töten! Die anderen zwei waren völlig unwichtig! __Das Mädchen! Das Mädchen!"  
_Voldemort atmete flach. Er beruhigte sich schnell wieder.  
Der Kopfgeldjäger war erschrocken. Er hätte das Mädchen umbringen sollen?  
Der dunkle Lord schnipste.  
Es kamen sieben in schwarz gekleidete Männer, deren Gesichter durch Kapuzen verdeckt worden sind, herein.  
„_Lucius, ich brauche diesen Wurm nicht mehr. __Tu mit ihm was du willst, hauptsache es ist grausam."  
_Der vorderste Todesser kniete sich vor Voldemort auf den kalten Steinboden.  
„Herr, ihr mein Lord, alles was ihr verlangt."  
Drei der Todesser packten den Kopfgeldjäger und zerrten ihn hinaus.  
„NEIN, bitte nicht, NEIN!!!!"

Vier Stunden lang hallten seine schmerzerfüllten Schreie durch die Nacht.

Am anderen Ende von London öffnete Hermine ihre Augen…

* * *

Das war Honeymoon... Viel Spaß beim Review! lach


	3. In Sicherheit?

„Und? Wie geht's ihr?" „Keine Ahnung. Sie hatte vorhin zwar kurz die Augen auf, aber sehr viel weiter hat mich das auch nicht gebracht." Schweigend standen Mrs. Weasley und ihr Mann vor dem Bett im Gästezimmer. Sorge spiegelte sich in beiden Augen und sie hofften dass das Mädchen bald wieder bei Bewusstsein sein würde. Nach einer weile klopfte es an der Tür, die sich danach zaghaft öffnete. Ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Wie geht es Hermine? Wir machen uns Sorgen und Ron hat schon Flecken in den Teppich getreten, die einen Kreis ergeben." „Wir wissen es noch nicht. Sie war zwar kurz wach, ist aber gleich wieder eingeschlafen.", antwortete Mr. Weasley. In diesem Moment bewegte sich das Mädchen im Bett und machte die Augen auf. „Hermine!" Mrs. Weasley saß augenblicklich an der Bettkante und umarmte das Mädchen. Hermine, noch vollkommen benommen, sehnte sich in diesem Moment nach Sauerstoff und begann, leicht mit den Armen zu wedeln. „Oh, entschuldige bitte. Das war keine Absicht." Mit besorgtem Blick musterte Mrs. Weasley Hermine, als auch schon Ron, gefolgt von Fred und Georg in das Zimmer gerannt kam. „Hermine! Endlich bist du wach. Wie geht's dir? Alles noch dran? Und dein Kopf?" Hermine schwirrte der Kopf vor lauter Fragen und sah sich Hilfe suchend nach Mrs. Weasley um. Die war allerdings in der Zwischenzeit nach unten verschwunden und bereitete etwas zu Essen vor.  
Nachdem Hermine gegessen hatte, waren alle aus dem Zimmer gegangen damit sie ihre Ruhe habe. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Hermine, dass es acht Uhr war. Wie lange sie wohl geschlafen hatte? Doch das war eigentlich unwichtig. Eigentlich wollte sie viel lieber wissen, wie sie hier her gekommen war. Sie konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, wie sie vor dem Mann davon rannte, weil dieser…weil dieser…Hermine riss ihre Augen auf und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Der Mann vor dem sie flüchtete hatte ihre Eltern umgebracht! Ermordet, ohne Grund! Erst das Läuten, dann die Schritte ihres Vaters. Das Blitzen im Wohnzimmer, die leichte Erschütterung, als etwas auf den Boden fiel! Sie wusste nicht, wie sie die Flut an Bildern unterdrücken könnte und saß nun, stoßweise und schwer Atmen, auf dem Bett. Immer wieder sah sie ihre Eltern tot auf dem Boden liegen, hörte die Schreie ihrer Mutter und dann sah sie ein Gesicht. Ein Gesicht mit harten Zügen, eisblauen Augen. Dieses Gesicht schien noch nie gelächelt, geschweige denn gelacht zu haben. In den Augen sah man kein Gefühl der Reue, man konnte nur eine leichte Schadenfreude erkennen. Doch sonst erinnerten die Augen nur an Eisberge, wie es sie in der Antarktis gibt. Diese Augen haben bestimmt schon hunderte Menschen umgebracht, da war sich Hermine sicher. Ein lautes Krachen ließ sie zusammen zucken. Wie gebannt blickte sie in Richtung des Fensters. Sie hatte Angst. War das etwa der Killer, der sie gejagt hatte? Oder vielleicht der Auftraggeber selbst? Zitternd saß sie auf dem Bett, eingehüllt in die Bettdecke und fror. Fror wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Ihre Eltern. Der Mörder. Der Tod. Ihre Eltern. Der Mörder. Der Tod. Wie in einem Käfig. Einem Käfig aus Eis. Und nirgends gab es ein Feuer, das diesen Käfig hätte schmelzen können. Da war nur schwarz, nur Kälte, nur angst. Weinend saß sie da. Die Beine angezogen, den Kopf mit der Stirn auf ihre Knie gelegt und die Arme darum gelegt.  
Eine Ewigkeit hatte sie so dagesessen. Bis sich plötzlich ein Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Eine Stimme flüsterte Hermine tröstende Worte ins Ohr. Und dann war da ein Licht. Erst nur ganz klein, doch nach einer Weile war es ganz nah. Und sie erkannte, dass das Licht ein Feuer war, welches ihren Käfig aufbrach. Der Träger des Feuers war ein Junge. Er hatte wunderschöne Augen. Sie waren genauso wie das Feuer. Warm und Hoffnung gebend. Ihre Gedanken waren verschwunden. Weg! Und das sollten sie auch für immer bleiben. Doch leider würde dies nicht so sein.  
Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und als erstes sah sie Rons Gesicht vor sich, welches sie anlächelte. Er sagte irgendetwas zu ihr, doch sie hörte es nicht. Wollte es nicht hören. Sie wollte viel lieber weiter der tröstenden Stimme zuhören, die, genauso wie die Augen ihres Retters, warm und Hoffnung gebend war. Ron war gegangen, doch das war ihr egal. Sie stand auf und setzte sich an den Tisch, auf dem ihr Frühstück stand. In ihrem Kopf war alles leer. Keine Bilder, keiner Erinnerungen. Bis auf ein Gefühl, welches sie nicht abstellen, oder ignorieren konnte. Hass. Hass auf den Mörder ihrer Eltern. Angst. Angst vor dem Mörder. Angst vor dem Auftraggeber. Und Angst vor dem Alleinsein. Denn wer war jetzt noch für sie da?  
Im Zimmer nebenan ging Ron wieder einmal im Kreis. Im ging das Bild von Hermine einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie sie zitternd und ängstlich im Bett saß. Er konnte sich einfach nicht anders helfen und musste den Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen. Er hatte sie getröstet, so gut er konnte. Und ihr ging es hinter her anscheinend besser, denn sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Er hoffte inständig, dass es ihr bald besser ginge, denn so wollte er sie auf keinen Fall noch einmal erleben. Er schwor sich, dass er ab jetzt immer für sie da sein wird. Egal, was passiert.

* * *

Taipans Kapitel, also alles Lob, alle Morddrohungen und alle Liebeserklärungen bitte an Taipan richten!! lol 


	4. Gedanken können töten

Vielen, vielen Dank für die netten Reviews! Haben euch ganz doll lieb! lol Viele liebe Grüße, FlyingOwl  
Jaja, das Chapter... :

* * *

Hermine erwacht endlich und erinnert sich, aufrecht im Bett sitzend, an Regen. Dichter, kalter Regen, der ihr, mitten in der Dunkelheit, in die Haare fällt und durch den viel zu dünnen Mantel dringt. Nasse Kälte ist überall an ihr. Die dicken Tropfen rinnen, genau wie das nachtschwarze Blut, über ihre nackte Haut und jagen Schauer durch ihren Körper. Sie rennt die ganze Zeit über. Sie rennt und vergisst die Zeit. Sie lebt nicht, atmet nicht, läuft nur. Die braunen Haare, schwarz in der Dunkelheit, als wären es nicht ihre, kleben am Kopf. Sie sind nass. Alles an ihr ist nass. Das ist das einzig Klare in ihrem Kopf, steht wie mit Rauch geschrieben in der Luft – die Kälte, das Nasse, das endlos Nasse. Es macht sie krank. Hermine schließt die weit aufgerissenen Augen wieder, erwacht aus einem Traum, und doch ist da immer noch der Regen. Sie braucht einen weiteren, langen Moment, bis sie erkennt, dass das Rauschen in ihrem Kopf lediglich ihr eigenes Blut ist, das in den Adern zirkuliert. Erleichtert dreht sie den Kopf und sieht das vertraute Zimmer um sich. Ihr ist nicht klar, das ihre Augen geschlossen sind. Es ist wunderbar warm. Wieso regnet es in unserem Haus? fragt sie, lautlos die Lippen bewegend. Es ist ihr vollkommen unbegreiflich. Hermine streift mit den Augen umher, bis sie endlich die zwei Schatten auf dem Boden erreicht. Ein lautloser Schrei verlässt ihren Mund. Die Erkenntnis durchdringt sie scharf wie die Kälte - Sie will zu ihnen rennen, will ihre Wärme spüren und ihnen ein letztes Versprechen abnehmen – LEBT! LASST MICH NICHT ALLEIN, aber sie sitzt auf dem Boden, in eine Decke gehüllt und kann sich nicht bewegen. Noch nie hat sie eine solche Verzweiflung gefühlt. Ihre Eltern sterben und sie sitzt auf dem Boden und kann nichts tun. Doch noch während die ersten Tränen aus Hermines Augen quellen, wird ihr klar, das alles, was sie sieht, nur ein Traum ist. Niemand stirbt, denkt sie, niemand stirbt; die eigene Verzweiflung wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde unverständlicher. Sie öffnet die Augen, und da ist alles vor ihr: das schäbige Dachzimmer, in dem sie liegt, eine Decke um sich und sie selbst, ihr strähniges Haar offen über ihren Schultern und das kratzige Hemd, das sie trägt. Die Erleichterung kommt so schnell wie vormals die Angst. Der Regen ist fort.  
„Ich lebe. Niemand ist tot.", flüstert sie leise in die Decke. „Niemand ist tot."  
Es wird zu ihrer Zauberformel.  
Sie ist wieder eingeschlafen. Sie ist der Wahrheit zuvorgekommen und dem Frühstück auch: Sie ist eingeschlafen. Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlägt, erinnert sie sich kaum mehr an ihr nächtliches Erwachen. Da sind nur mehr Schemen der schrecklichen Träume vor ihrem Gesicht, und das Gefühl von lästiger Nässe, das ist geblieben, nicht mehr - oder eher: nicht weniger. Sie hat diese Träume jede Nacht. Sie hat Angst, abends die Augen zuzumachen und sich so gänzlich schutzlos der Dunkelheit zu überlassen. Es ist jetzt beinahe eine Woche her. Natürlich hat sie davor Angst.  
Gestern Abend hat sie Ron fast gebeten, bei ihr zu bleiben. In einer Lage wie der Ihren gibt es keine Peinlichkeit – Gibt es denn Liebe?  
Sie hat so viel Zeit zu denken. Und das muss sie tun, weil sie sonst wahnsinnig wird.  
Sie hat so viel Zeit sich auszumalen, wie seine Lippen schmecken oder wie sich sein Haar anfühlt wenn es nass ist vom Regen.  
Es ist zu viel Zeit.  
Aber es ist zu wenig, um auch nur im Ansatz zu erfassen, was ihr widerfahren ist.  
Hermine denkt an alles. Sie erinnert sich an die Schule, aber sie ist nicht fähig, auch nur einen Bruchteil der Dinge, die sie liest zu behalten. Sie liest alles, was er ihr bringt und sie versteht nicht ein Wort davon. Wie unbekümmert sie sind, wie schrecklich naiv, diese Romanheldinnen, denkt sie, und erschrickt über ihre eigenen Gedanken.  
Sie scheint anteilnahmslos, wie sie in dem Bett liegt, das nicht das ihre ist, und stundenlang liest, an die Decke starrt; die Hände um den zitternden Körper geschlungen, was die anderen doch nicht sehen können. Es ist ihre Art, damit fertig zu werden, hört Hermine Mrs. Weasley sagen, ein Stockwerk unter sich, wo sie alle besorgt sind um sie, besonders er; sie kann den Blick seiner traurigen Augen fast durch die Wände spüren.  
Aber sie ist es nicht. Ist nicht teilnahmslos. Trotz all der Dinge die sie sich bemüht zu denken, trotz der Bücher und der unzähligen Gedanken, die es gibt, wenn sie alleine ist, ein siebzehnjähriges, hübsches Mädchen ohne die geringste Lebenserfahrung - nun, jetzt hat sie eine. Es ist immer da, in ihr. Das Lauern hinter belanglosen Sätzen, Wörtern, das beständige, unnachgiebige Warten hinter der brüchigen Fassade ihres Seins, lauernd, grausam aufzubrechen um ihr zerfressenes Knochengerüst wegzufegen, einem Kartenhaus gleich - wie sie sich ermüdend wehrt, wie sie doch um sich schlägt, als sie den unauslöschlichen Lebenswillen entdeckt, nach dem Gedanken an den eigenen Tod– es ist fast schlimmer als der Erinnerung und der Zukunft in ihrem Kopf freien Lauf zu lassen.  
Wenn sie das tut, es endlich wagt, stehenzubleiben in Gedanken und der Hetzjagd ein Ende macht, dann sieht sie es alles.  
Die ganze Nacht ist vor ihren Augen.  
Sie steht auf der Treppe.  
Sie steht vor der Tür, der offenen Tür.  
Und dann sieht sie. Zwei Schemen auf dem Boden, in der Erinnerung grausam und sehnsüchtig verklärt: Hermine sieht ihre Gesichter, jede Einzelheit. Der schmerzverzerrte Mund der Frau, Blut quillt daraus, und zwischen den Falten des schwarzen Umhangs, etwas, von dem sie nicht wissen will, was es ist. Und sein Gesicht, noch im Tod die Hand in den Haaren seiner Frau, der schiere, unvorstellbare, explodierende Schmerz, fast schon Wahnsinn, bis zuletzt der tödliche Fluch kommt und dem Leiden ein Ende bereitet.  
Der grüne Blitz ist vor ihren Augen und mit einem Ruck befindet sie sich in der Wirklichkeit, Hermine, was noch von dem vergnügten Mädchen übergeblieben ist. 

Sie zittert, natürlich. Flüstert vor sich hin.  
Regen ist überall auf ihrer Haut. Sie hat den Regen geliebt, früher. Nun ist er ihr verhasst. Wieso hat sie ihn zu einem Symbol ihres Leids gemacht?  
Sie erinnert sich, wieder, ein Sprung in eisiges Wasser. Es hat nicht geregnet am Tag ihrer Flucht, oder doch?  
Sie macht den Regen zu einem Kanal um in das vorzudringen, wohin sie sich nie gewagt hat, bisher nicht. Ihre Flucht, die Rettung, _Er. _Hermine muss es jetzt wissen.  
Sie gibt den letzten Schutzwall auf und verlässt ihre Deckung in fiebriger Raserei –  
Sie kauert auf der Treppe.  
Sie friert. Der Regen prasselt in ihr Haar.  
Sie blickt auf. Grauenhafte, unbeschreibliche Angst ergreift Besitz von ihr.  
_Sie sieht seine Augen.  
_Sie stirbt.  
Endlich.

* * *

Hätten wir das auch endlich geschafft... Vielen Dank an Rudolf! Und wir würden uns über Reviews freuen, wollte ich nur noch ganz kurz anmerken... gg 


End file.
